WrestleMania 25 Randomness
by Jeff Hardy is Rad
Summary: A re-write to all the matches at WrestleMania 25


WrestleMania 25 Randomness!

By Jeff Hardy is Rad and Archie-Addict

**A/N: This may not be in the same order as the actual show was, but hey, it's Randomness, what do you expect :D plus it's like midnight and I'm watching the instant replay that we get for free :D GO CHRISTIAN!!!!! Ugh I'm tired, but I'm going to type now :D he he I like that smiley :D**

Diva's Match:

All diva's were in the ring, as the bell rang. Everyone collided and fought to be Miss WrestleMania! Mickie was fighting Beth, Maria and Michelle, Kelly Kelly and Jillian, Maryse and Melina, and more. Over in the corner you could see Torrie Wilson trying to not to get her newly re-done nose job hurt, and Randy Orton's wife, Sam, in the opposite corner knees to her chest, rocking back and fourth, nervously, as she didn't even know she was in the match. All of a sudden both of them were pulled into the center of the ring and everyone pounced on them. After a few minutes of EVERYONE hurting them, they cleared and two diva's, Maria and Mae young, threw them over the ropes making them land on their head, snapping their neck, and they both died instantly. Bye bye Torrie and Sam. Then you see Kid Rock start to play that song you hear at funerals, ya know the dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun!!!!!!! Then from hearing the creepy music , Undie-taker entered thinking it was his cue. While walking out, he noticed that Santino, or should I say Santin_a, _so he ran backstage screaming WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO like an ambulance.

Money in the Bank:

As all the competitors fought for the briefcase hanging above the ring, a small kid in the crowd wearing his superman shirt laughed historically as he waited for the perfect time. The two ladders had just fell and everyone was on the ground hurt. He smiled knowing it was his time to shine. He jumped up one fist held high as he flew in the air, flying over to the briefcase and stealing it off the chain thingy and flying back to his seat.

"He he he" he laughed to himself "I win!"

World Heavyweight Championship Match:

Big show entered first, then Edge and everyone waited to see how the unique John Cena would enter this year. All of a sudden David Archuleta came out and started singing John Cena's entrance song.

"Do do do do, do do do do, brrrrrrrr abadoo!" he yelled "your time is up, my time is now" he started rap-singing. Ha ha imagine that little white David rapping, aha! Right before John came out, Taylor Lautner walked out making a 'GRR' face.

"This is my Werewolf face" he said. Then John came running out and ran down the ramp into the ring. Before he walked into the ring, he signaled Rini to come out. Taylor rolled down fake grass down the ramp, and Rini ran out, tripping and rolling down the grass ramp.

Intercontinental Championship Match:

Both contestants were in the ring, Rey on one side, JBL on the other and the bell rang. Rey ran up to JBL poking him in the stomach, and laughing as JBL fell to the floor. He pinned him and the match was over, in five seconds, A NEW RECORD!

" I QUIT!!!" JBL yelled after the match. YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO MORE POOPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shawn Vs Undie-taker:

Shawn's Holy music hit and he came down from the ceiling. Then all of a sudden a Christmas tree rose below him and he sat on top as the 'Angel'. John Cena came out freaking out.

"NO SANTA CAN"T COME!!!!" he yelled "I DON"T WANNA DIE, OR GET RAPED!!!"

Undie-takers music hit and he started walking out. Ten minutes later he was half way down the ramp. Ugh he takes so long. Hold on I'm going to go pee…

Okay I'm back, is he in the ring yet? Ugh he moved two feet!...

WWE Legends vs Y2J:

Everyone was in the ring, and the match started. Half way through Y2J started twitching.

"You okay Jericho?" The ref asked.

"NO I GOTTA POO!!!!" he yelled. Jimmy Snuka then ran over kicking him in the stomach. After that, a big lump was in Jericho's pants and something smelt bad. REALLY BAD!

"Jericho, did you just poop?" 'The Dragon' asked him

"Maybe…" he answered. The matched ended and Jericho won, they probably lost from the smell. Micky Rourke (spelling?...) walked into the ring and kicked Jericho's butt.

"Ewww, it's all squishy, do you have rotting Play dough in there?" he asked

"Sure, lets go with that." Jericho answered.

Randy vs HHH

The match was halfway through, and Triple H was about to pedigree Randy Orton on the announce tables, but instead Randy fell through the tables, in between the crease. Triple H looked around and couldn't find him. He stepped over the table and Randy poked him in the foot. Triple H fell to the floor, squirming.

"NO, THAT'S MY TICKLE SPOT!" he yelled. He twitched and you see X's over his eyes, and his tongue hanging out. He twitched one last time, and Triple H was dead. Time for him to join Torrie and Sam and Kelly Kelly. Yes now she's dead too. She walked backstage and got shot. Ha!

Hardy vs. Hardy

A little after the match started, their dad, Gilbert, came out to the arena.

"Boys, stop this fighting and get over here" he yelled. Matt walked over

"But dad, it's WrestleMania, your embarrassing me!" he said like a little kid, swinging his hips and arms around.

"Dad, I put on special face paint and hair colors for tonight!" Jeff said the same way. "I worked so hard!"

"Jeff, your hair looks like skittles"

"Mmmm, skittles!" Jeff said. All of a sudden, a giant rainbow formed and skittles fell from the ceiling.

"OH MY GOD, SKITTLES!" Matt yelled.

"SKITTLES, EAT FRESH!"

Miz and Morrison Vs. Carlito and Primo

Miz and Morrison walked down the ramp to Morrison's entrance music. They got to the ring and grabbed microphones.

"We are your food time…" Miz started to say

"Ugh Miz, stop thinking about food!" John yelled

"I'm sorry, I'm fat!"

"We all know!"

"Okay, well as I was saying we are your…" he tried to say. "Okay 2 times 2 is 4 which is equal to pie which taste good, like cheese cake." He said trying to pull it off. "Mmm, cheese cake, I want some now, hey Morrison, you got any cheese cake on ya?"

"Yes, I carry it in my pocket!"

"REALLY!!!! Oh my God, I want some" he yelled. Morrison rolled his eyes

"Ugh, we are your two time slammy award winning, environmental saving, longest running tag team champions in recent history, and current world tag team champions…" Morrison said. "JE BEALOUS!"

"HA HA HA!" Miz laughed

"Awe crap, your dumbness rubs off on me!" he said

"Finally undie-taker, your in the ring!" Miz yelled "But no, this is our match!"

**A/N: aha I love it!!!! We love it!!! You should love it.**

**JE BEALOUS! Tm.**


End file.
